inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang, labeled 'The Dual Personality '''is a recommended character created and voiced by BFDIdubita23, who is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was placed on The Bright Lights. Official Site Bio ''Yin-Yang has two personalities! The white half, Yin, is a very reasonable individual who thinks things through before he takes actions, and doesn't want to argue or fight with anyone, The black half, Yang, likes to cause trouble and havoc no matter what the consequences are. Because they are connected together, they argue with themselves. Coverage Yin-Yang was entered in a T-shirt contest by BFDIdubita23, along with Rubber Ball, Banana, and Guitar. Yin-Yang won, with the prize being a spot in the Season 2 cast. BFDIdubita23 ended up voicing him as well. Inanimate Insanity II Yin-Yang had only one line in Breaking The Ice, 2 sentences said from each of his and her personalities. They argue over which direction they should go, then say they hate each other, and then they bump Soap off and fall off as well. In the dodge ball competition, he didn't get anyone out. He still made it to the final 6 of his team. However, Microphone eliminated him from the contest, along with everyone still in, so he was up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars at elimination, Yin is sorry for the trouble caused, Yang however is not, Yang is sad when both are declared safe, unlike Yin. Later, Yin volunteers to go and Yang gets in the way, when Paintbrush slaps the two, Yang cries out annoyed. Once on Mars, Yang is happy when Apple's convinced they are too late, it is revealed that the egg wasn't Marshmallow and that Team Bright Lights was up for elimination once again. In Tri Your Best, Yin-Yang is first seen at the start of the episode both arguing on whether to get "Water" or "Dr. Fizz". After moments of tampering with the machine they eventually get sucked in and land in Test Tube's lab. Test Tube asks them how they got in her lab. Yang insults Test Tube calling her a "stupid scientist". Later Test Tube gives Ying Yang a potion which separates them from each other, making out the characters Yin and Yang. Afterwards, Yang breaks stuff in Test Tube's lab, despite Test Tube's rules. He then blasts out of the roof, and escapes. Yin and Yang competed in the cycling leg of the triathalon. Yang throws Yin at Knife, which causes him to fall off the bike and break his leg. At the end of the episode, Yin asks Test Tube to put them back together due to Yang not being able to control his anger on his own. Yin drinks Test Tube's antidote without a fuss, but yang refuses. Knife avenges Yang for breaking his leg by force-feedingYang the antidote. Yin and Yang revert back to their combined form, and are safe from elimination for the first time. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Yin-Yang initially laughs at Knife and his Dora Doll, but Baseball's speech stopped the laughing. During the challenge, Yang took and ate the first Pizza, even though the next one provided another victory for the Bright Lights. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Yin-Yang was not seen until midway through the episode, in the background when Microphone was complaining about being goalie. Next, he was seen cheering (and also jeering) with the other members on his team when Microphone was scored on. Later, Yang decided to score on his team, twice, costing his team the game. His last appearence was after the Grand Slams won Dough, when Yin-Yang ate him. Yin blamed Yang for this, but later confessed he ate Dough, as he was starving. His team was up for elimination. Trivia *Yin-Yang is similar to Paper, as the two have different personalities, one being evil and the other being nice, but the difference this time is that, Yin-Yang's personality's are both seen on the outside at the same time. **He also starts with his evil personality in the beginning, unlike Paper. *Yin has a slight Italian accent. **This is because his voice actor is Italian, as he does Italian dubs of BFDI and Inanimate Insanity on his channel. **Coincidentally, Yin-Yang was the only contestant who voiced by a European Voice Actor *He is the only character who isn't a specific object, but rather a symbol. *It may be possible that Yin-Yang has only one personality since Yin and Yang so far have never talked at the same time. However, this is unconfirmed at this time and is very unlikely that this will become a fact. *He is the second character to use White colored eyes. The first to use White colored eyes is 8-Ball **However, Yin-Yang is the first competing character to use White colored eyes, due to 8-Ball only being a recommended character, who had a chance to compete, but lost the challenge, and therefore didn't enter the competition. **Yin-Yang had the white side evil and the black side good but they were switched when he debuted. Gallery |-|Inanimate Insanity II= YinYangFightIdle.png Yinyangfinal.png Yin-Yang.png Yin-Yang Banner.png 129px-High Eye Slanted.png 102px-Closed Eye Down.png 146px-Rage Eye.png 127px-BFDI Woody Eye.png 104px-Normal Eye.png 157px-Mean Eye Right.png 185px-Forced Eye.png Yin_body.png|Yin body Yang.png|Yang body ying yang.png|yin yang Category:Male Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:The Bright Lights Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters